An Unexpected Kiss
by Panny
Summary: Written for FWHG LDWS. "You need a break," he told her, both stern and cheerful. "How about I take you to Hogsmeade?" Hermione wiped away the forming tears and felt her face warm, grateful that she didn't blush anywhere near as obviously as her friends.


**AN:** This fic was originally written for FWHG Last Drabble Writer Standing on LJ, for the prompt First Date.

* * *

**An Unexpected Kiss**

Hermione knew she must have really looked pathetic when Fred Weasley of all people came over to comfort her. He said nothing at first, merely ruffling her hair to annoy her before joining her on the sofa in the common room. After several drawn out minutes of silence, she addressed him.

"Can I help you, Fred?"

"Nope, I'm quite fine." He smiled happily and made no move to leave.

"Can't you be fine elsewhere? I'm a bit busy."

Fred rolled his eyes. "No you're not. You've been staring at the same page for like an hour."

"I have not," she huffed, though admittedly, she couldn't even remember the last page she'd read. "That awful toad Umbridge won't teach us this stuff, so we have to learn it on our own. Harry's a natural, but he still needs me to explain it to him before he can perform the spells himself."

Fred frowned. "That shouldn't be your job."

"You're right, it shouldn't, but there's no use complaining about it. We just have to get it done. If not then we... We'll..." Her lower lip trembled, and she chided herself silently for letting the stress get to her.

"You need a break," he told her, both stern and cheerful. "How about I take you to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione wiped away the forming tears and felt her face warm, grateful that she didn't blush anywhere near as obviously as her best friends. "You mean... just the two of us?" she confirmed.

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun."

"Okay." She glanced down at the book in her hands, and was surprised when Fred suddenly took her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, let's go."

"What? Now? But it's not even the weekend, and I have to get ready-"

"Who cares what day it is? You're probably two weeks ahead in homework, and I'm hardly one to follow the rules."

"But my clothes," she protested.

"Are fine. Now come on, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine," she huffed. "Just give me two minutes."

Before he could argue, she had her books in hand and was making a dash for the girls' stairs. She tossed her things on her bed, then frantically tried to smooth her hair in Parvati's full length mirror. She couldn't possibly change, now that he'd already said her clothes were fine, so her school robes would have to do.

"Ready?" Fred asked, as soon as he was in sight. She nodded, doing her best to look calm and collected. "Then let's go."

He took her hand, leading her out the portrait hole and down several corridors she didn't know existed until she could smell fresh air and then they were outside on the moonlit grass.

"Why didn't you take the passage to Honeydukes?" Hermione questioned as the traveled the familiar road towards Hogsmeade.

"Too risky when they're not expecting students or overrun with customers. Usually I'd still go that way, but iI/i don't mind getting caught. I figured you might not be so open to grabbing a detention right now."

"Oh, thank you."

"Sure thing."

They walked quietly for a while before Hermione slowed, turning to Fred. "Thank you," she said sincerely as they came to a stop, "for taking me out. As much as I hate to admit it, I do need a break every once in a while."

"Well, anytime you need a break, just let me know."

She smiled demurely. "I'd like that."

"Good. Shall we go then?" he asked, extending his arm to her.

"Yeah, sure. Just..." Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she raised up on her toes to press her lips against his. When she pulled back, Fred was staring at her in shock.

"Hermione, I... That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I brought you out here."

"Oh." She was certain her blush iwas/i apparent now and she tried to turn away and hide it. "I'm sorry. I just thought-"

She felt his hand grip her arm, pulling her back to face him, their bodies close together. "Fred, please," she protested. "I'm embarrassed enough."

"Hey, it's fine. I just said it wasn't what I had in mind, not that it was a bad idea."

"Oh." She felt the blush in her cheeks spread for a different reason entirely.

He grinned, smiling lips descending on hers for a brief kiss before he laughed. "It may be a bit late to ask, but what do you say we make this a date?"

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


End file.
